RWBY : Downfall -Part 2
by Yamiya Evans
Summary: The number of new type Grimm increases and thousands of people were reported missing. Doctor Alex works as the new doctor for Beacon and he mysteriously cares for Ruby. The second part of the story. Cover art by aresgear.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**

**Here's the characters that change their appearance :**

**Ruby Rose : She wears a red collared shirt, black jeans and red sneakers. She sheathes her weapon on her right waist. **

**Blake Belladonna : Her clothes stays the same but she changes her hair style to pony tail. **

**Weiss Schnee : She wears a white cloak gifted by Ruby herself over her shoulders. Her hair style stays twin tails. **

**Yang Xiao Long : Her hair grows longer passing her shoulders but not till her original length. She still wears the red cloak. **

**Their clothes stays the same except Ruby. Since she gave Weiss her cloak, she wears casual from now on.**

* * *

Chapter 1

The sun shines onto the blistering green of Emerald Forest. The Beowolves howls to each other. Weiss walk along the path of the forest. The heiress feel something's following her. She take out Myrtenaster and stay on guard. She hear rustlings from various direction. Suddenly, she's pinned to the ground by a white wolf, "Found ya, princess!"

"R-Ruby, how did you know I'm here?!"

"I can smell you, remember? Plus, you wears lavender everyday," the wolf turns into her human self. She sits up and grins at her partner. The heiress smiles and wrap herself with the white cloak. Ruby saw what she's doing says, "You really love that cloak, don't ya? Does that reminds you of me~?"

"D-don't be ridiculous! I do this because I feel cold!" She blushes in embarrassment. The white girl giggles. Then, they heard someone calls them out. They turn around and saw Blake and Yang running towards them. Both of them gasping for air. Yang lifts her head up and say, "Gosh, you're too fast, little sis! Can't you wait up for a sec?!"

"I want to see my little waifu so bad, sis~! You guys are too slow!" She hugs her partner and wrap themselves with the white fabric. Weiss tries to pry away from her grip, "Get off me, Ruby and we are not married!"

"Marry me, Weissy~!" She say and hugs her tightly. Blake giggles and Yang chuckles. The heiress has no choice but to let her partner hugs her. She secretly enjoy the warmth from the girl next to her. The forest is awfully peaceful and quiet. They saw birds flying towards them and circles them. Weiss, Yang and Blake watches them with interest. "It's Blue Jay," Ruby say.

"Blue Jay? Just like the one back home..." Yang say. One of the bird perches on her finger. Blake glares at the bird in jealousy. The Blue Jay saw the Fauna and quickly flies away. Yang look at her partner and pokes her cheek. "Aww, little Blakey wants some attention too~" the blonde brawler pulls her into a hug. The Fauna crosses her arms and pouts. Ruby and Weiss giggles.

Few moments later, they saw team JNPR running towards them. The girls gets up and glares at them. "You guys are late..." Ruby crosses her arms. The team catches their breaths. Jaune looks up to her and say, "You should've...waited for us...at the cliff!" Weiss, Yang and Blake giggles. Ruby take out her scroll and look at the require items.

"Okay, so we need to get a Beowolf and a Nevermore. The Beowolf is not a problem but a Nevermore is hard to get..."

"Why don't we use Ruby instead for the Beowolf. We'll just have to find the Nevermore only!" Nora say. Yang and Weiss hugs Ruby and say, "You want Professor Port to dissect Ruby?!" The three of them look at Nora in horror. Even Blake joins them. The brunette grins. Pyrrha says, "She's just joking! Don't take it to heart!"

"Don't joke like that!" The blonde and the heiress say and let go of the white girl. They sighs in relief. Blake looks up to the sky to find any sign of Nevermore. Unfortunately, she had no luck. Ruby gestures them to follow her. The white girl howls and responded by the Beowolves. They run to the direction of the howl. They hide behind trees and bushes. A pack of Beowolves resting near a stream. "So which one should we take?" Weiss asks.

"I'll go on with the big one!" Yang say.

"I think the smaller one is the easiest..." Ren say.

"This isn't a shopping mall and every Beowolf is just the same! Alright, should it be dead or alive?" Ruby say and glares at each of the Grimm. "Professor Port suggested it should be dead..." Pyrrha says.

"That should be easy! I know exactly how to do it!" Ruby emerges from the bushes and walk towards the pack. As she expected, the Beowolves growls at her. Her friends readying their weapons for an upcoming circumstances. The white girl smiles and suddenly punches the Alpha with brute force, startling the goons. The Alpha is completely knock out. Her friends watches in awe. Ruby pulls the Alpha into a cage. Yang gives her a blank stare and say, "Ookay, so what's left now is a Nevermore!"

"But where can we find it? It doesn't always fly around here, you know..." Ren say. Suddenly, they heard a loud screech and saw the Nevermore above them. Weiss mutters, "Speak of the Devil, here it comes..." Ruby lock her eyes onto the flying Grimm. She bend her knees slightly and leap into the air, leaving a cloud of white rosé. She spins herself in the air and kick the Grimm down to the ground, creating a small tremor.

Her friends give her a blank stare. The white girl rub the back of her head and gives a goofy smile. She pull the avian into another cage and firmly lock it tight. She shifts herself into her Grimm and pick up both the cages. "Do you want our help, Ruby?" Yang asks.

"Nah, I'll be fine. It's quite an upper body exercise..." She replies. They slowly walk through the forest path and head back to Beacon.

* * *

"Marvelous, Ms Rosé! I was thinking to send you a helicopter to extract the cages..." Professor Port said.

"It's fine, sir. I got used to it..."

"Now, get some rest all of you! The dissecting will be conducted for tomorrow's lesson. You may dismiss!" Ruby grins and left the group, leaving a cloud of white roses. Yang scratches her head, "Now where the heck is she?" She say. Team JNPR excuses themselves to their dorm. Blake, Weiss and Yang heads to the garden.

They saw their leader sitting on the branch of the tree. The white girl gives them a grin. Weiss shook her head, "You should take less sugar from now on..." The heiress say. "Aren't I always hyper?" She replies. The three girls settles themselves under the tree. Ruby drops herself from the tree and joins them.

"I can't imagine the both of you live under the same roof..." Yang chuckles. Weiss blushes in embarrassment while Ruby and Blake giggles. The white girl snuggles to her partner' shoulder. Her sister who sits next to her puff her cheeks out of jealousy. Blake notices it and rested her head onto the blonde' shoulder. Her cheeks reddened but she plays with her bow. She look up to her sister and say, "You have to think this thoroughly, Ruby. I don't think you'll have problems with children but...I'm worried that Weiss will put you under her queen control..."

Weiss and Yang glares at each other. Their gaze meets. Ruby and Blake scratches the back of their head. "C'mon, you two. This is the fifth year we're here. Few months later will be our graduation. Weiss, I hope you'll get to know my sister more and Yang, I'm turning 20 this year. I'm not a kid anymore. I can take care of myself. And I'm sure Weiss would be a great wife in the future..." She look at Weiss and gives her a smile. Her partner look down and blushes. Yang sighs and hook her arm around the white girl's neck, "You're right. You're growing up now and you're getting taller than me but no matter what, you'll always be my baby sister!"

She ruffles her white hair. Ruby shoves her away and her sister shoves her back. The siblings begin to wrestle each other. Their partners look at them with a smile on their face. The Blue Jays they saw earlier perches on the branch and chirps. The morning breeze brushes through their hair. Their team won't be the noisiest if it wasn't for them...

* * *

**Author's Note**

**As Ruby mentioned it's their fifth year in Beacon, they'll have to stay in the academy for few months before their graduation. Students are given an option to stay at their dorms or find their own place to stay. **

**That's it for now. I may not publish any stories or chapters for three days since I have an exam this week. Wish me luck. Au revoir~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**

**First of all, I'm sorry if it's a bit rushed. But tomorrow is my last day of exam and next week will be my last school week. So, regarding Weiss' parents' names, Adala means noble while Geist means spirit in Germany. It took me a while to write, maybe but please enjoy this chapter and no flames.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Weiss invited her team mates to her mansion. Yang and Blake stares in awe for the grand architecture except for Ruby. Before they can enter, they have to pass the guards. Two muscular men stood next to the entrance while holding a spear each. Upon seeing the heiress, they greets her, "Welcome home, Ms Schnee. Oh, and Ms Rosé too."

The three of them gives their leader a puzzled look. How can the guards know her name? They thought. The guards allows them to enter. The courtyard of the Schnee Mansion is as spacious as Beacon's courtyard. The servants opens up the door for them. Yang look around and attempts to touch some of the items at the hallway but Weiss warns her not to touch her father's antics.

They encounter with Weiss' mother, Adala Schnee. From the look on her face, she's excited to see her daughter, "Oh, how's my snow angel at Beacon? Did you study well?" She say in a cheery voice. Yang and Blake covers their mouth to contain their laughters. Ruby smiles. Weiss blushes in embarrassment. The woman turns her attention on Ruby. She say, "I can see you bring your fiancé along, snow angel!"

"Mother! We're not even married!" She giggles. Yang couldn't contain her laughters and bursts. Blake silently laughs. The young heiress reddens and huffs. She pats onto her daughter's head and say, "Your father wants to talk with you. Bring your friends along..." Adala leaves the girls in a hurry. Ruby shoves her sister to keep her voice down. Weiss ignores the blonde and leads them to her father's office.

Her father, Geist Schnee is reading a newspaper with a cup of tea in his grip on the couch. The four girls settle themselves across him. A maid comes in and serves them tea. Weiss thanked her and she excuses herself. Weiss, Blake and Yang feel the tense in the air. Ruby remains calm. She take a sip on her tea and set it down. Geist set his cup onto the table and set the newspaper next to him. He look at each of them with his sharp, green eyes.

"Do you know why I want to talk to you four?" He asks. No one dares to say a word. Even Weiss looks down to the floor. However, Ruby replies, "Is it about the appointment, sir?" Her team mates look at her, confused. What appointment? They thought. Weiss faces her father and asks, "What appointment, father?"

"Ah, my bad, Weiss. Didn't you tell her, Ms Rosé?"

"It would be an honor if you're the one announce it..." The three of them look from Weiss' father to their team leader. Do they know each other? Geist takes a deep breath and let it go. He glances on her daughter. He saw the anxiety on her face along with the blonde and the Fauna. He begins to speak, "My dear, daughter, it's your engagement! Your mother and I agreed to engage you and Ms Rosé after you graduate!" Weiss, Blake and Yang are speechless. Their jaw drops.

Ruby and Geist giggles.

"You three been planning this behind my back?! And Ruby, why didn't you tell me?!" She say. She's feel surprise, angry and happy at the same time. She surprised that her father accepted Ruby, she's angry because none of them told her and she's happy because her dream comes true. Yang look at her sister with a surprised look, "Y-you're serious about this?! All this time you really mean it?!" The white girl nods vigorously. Geist returns to his serious self and say, "But she have to agree on some conditions..." The both of them silent.

"I want you to promise me that you'll look after her and guard her with your life. And I expect you to court her so she won't end up as her mother. Also, I want you to love her as long as you live..."

"I promise, sir. I will protect her no matter what happens. And I'm sure she won't be in queen control when I'm around..." Weiss playfully smacks her head. The heiress' cheeks turns bright red. Yang hook her arm around her sister's neck and ruffles her hair. Blake smiles at the siblings. Geist smiles and opens his mouth, "Oh, from now on, you're part of the Schnee family, Ruby. Feel free to drop by when you have time..."

"Thanks dad..."

* * *

"I'm so proud of you, baby sis!" Yang hugs her sister tightly after they leave the mansion. Weiss is still blushing madly. Blake is reading her book. "Alright princess! I'm going to lay down some laws when we get home!" The blonde say. The heiress gives her a blank stare and replies, "What the...?! Even I didn't know about this engagement! How long did you planned this, Ruby?!" The white girl giggles and look at her. She say, "Hmm, long enough. Maybe about, few months ago~?"

"Few months ago?! If you told me, I would've plan this for us!" Yang bursts into laughter. Ruby grins at her, "Heh, I knew you would say that! But don't worry! I got this under control!" She say proudly. The heiress shook her head and crosses her arms. The white girl pokes her cheek playfully, "Aww, my little Weissy is pouting! How cute~!"

Now Blake begins to laugh as well but not as loud as Yang. Weiss puffs her cheeks and Ruby giggles. She hook her arm around her partner's neck and say, "Now, Weiss. Mom and dad wouldn't happy if their daughter is pouting like this. I'll bring you out on a date, my treat. How's that sound?"

Weiss stops pouting and look at her leader. She give her a smile and replies, "Okay, but I want you to cover up everything!" Ruby nods and both of them giggles. Blake and Yang stops laughing and smiles at them.

On top of a building, a woman in red dress with yellow patterns watching the girls. She take out her cell and calls someone. As the person in the line answers, she say, "I've located BEO A27. Should I isolate her?" The person in the phone answers, "No, let them be. I want you to release ARA Q04..."

"Understood." After she end the call, she opens the chains that locked the cage. Multiple red eyes glows from the inside. The creature crawls out from it and leaps from building to building. It gives out a loud screech. Ruby hears the screech and growls fiercely at it. Yang, Weiss and Blake knows there's a Grimm nearby. Their leader gestures them to follow her.

Few moments later, they reach the city and finds a giant spider terrorizing it. It shoots green fluid at a building and melts it. The girls activates their weapon and Yang says to her sister, "Looks like you need to cancel your date, little sis!"

"Oh, this will be more than just a date!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Upon seeing the girls, the creature lands it's leg onto them but they manage to dodge. Blake quickly jumps onto it's back and strikes it's head with Gambol Shroud. Ruby and Yang fires their weapon to it's face while Weiss attempts to freezes it's legs. The creature shoots the green fluid to the blonde and the white girl. They quickly dodge and Yang lunges herself to it. She punches it's face violently. The Grimm shook itself, causing Blake and Yang leaps away from it. As Ruby is about to shift herself, she hear a child's voice, "DAD!"

A boy running towards his father who lying unconscious on the ground. The Grimm is distracted and head towards him. He doesn't realizes the creature targets him. He freezes as the spider stands before him. It's about to plunge it's leg into him but Ruby manage to reach him and tries to parry it's attack. The Grimm pushes her down to the ground with a strong force. Crescent Rosé couldn't withstand any longer and breaks into pieces. Her eyes widen in shock but she grabs the boy and dodges another attack.

"Stay here, okay?" She say to him. He nods and hides at the alleyway. She turns to look at the spider Grimm. Her weapon is completely shatter into pieces. She could uses her bare fists but brute force isn't enough to kill it. Weiss lunges herself to it's legs and attempts to freeze them but it shoots the green fluid, completely distracts her. The Grimm slaps away Myrtenaster from the heiress. She freezes at her spot and look at it in horror as it raises one of it's legs. "WEISS!" Ruby yells and shifts herself into her Grimm.

Blake quickly brings Weiss away from the brawlers and picks up Myrtenaster. The spider shoots green fluid to Ruby but the white Grimm manage to dodge. She tackles it to a building and smashes it to the ground. She roars and rips it's head away from it's body. Ruby ends it with a final blow into it's abdomen. It's body twitches but it soon stop moving and starts evaporating into the air.

Ruby shifts herself normal and gasping for air. Blake, Weiss and Yang approaches their leader. The blonde helps her to stand on her feet. The white girl gives them an assuring smile. Then, they hear the boy calling his father, "Dad, wake up! We have to go home! Dad!" He violently shook his body. However, the man who they think is his father is dead. Upon looking at him, Ruby reminisces of her past, _"Mom, wake up! Please wake up!"_

She slowly walk towards him. The boy looks up and meet with her crimson eyes. He gets up and tugs her shirt, "Sis, help my dad! Please help him! He's the only one I have! Please, sis!" Ruby pulls him into a tight hug. She look at the man with a sad face. What can she do? She can't bring his father back to life. The only she could do is to comfort him, "I'm sorry. I can't do anything..."

* * *

"It's very unfortunate for breaking your weapon, Miss Rosé. However, the government is quite grateful for the four of you to be there and exterminate the Grimm. As for the boy, the police department handed me the documents containing his biodata. I'm afraid we can't keep him here. I suggest the four of you to look for a family who willing to adopt him," Professor Ozpin say after handing Ruby the documents. She opens it up and found out his name is Luke. She look at the blue-haired boy inside the infirmary with a sad face.

"I feel sorry for him. He lost his father before his eyes..." Yang say out of sympathy. The four girls look at Luke who's sitting on a bed and watching some cartoons. Ruby feel the most pain since she faced the same circumstances as him. She sighs. "He's not just our problem. Your weapon's broke, Ruby. How are you going to fight Grimm?" Weiss say.

"I can shift myself into Grimm if I have to..."

"But you can't rely on it too much. You need a weapon too. Plus, Ozpin said we can't go out for a fight unless you have a new weapon," Yang say with concern. The white girl groans. She turn to look at the boy again. Blake say, "Where are we going to send him?" Suddenly, an idea pops into Ruby's head. "I'll handle this..." She say. She enters the infirmary and slowly approaches the boy. Her team mates follow her lead.

The white girl sits on the edge of his bed. The blue-haired boy turns his attention to Ruby. "Your name's Luke, right?" She asks. Luke nods his head. For few seconds, silent takes over. The white girl take a deep breath and let it go. She say, "Luke, would you like a sister?" He nods vigorously. She smiles. "Alright, I'm going to bring you to her, okay?"

"Okay!" He replies. Yang brings her closer to her sister and whispers, "Where are you going to bring him?"

"Someplace I know and safe..." She say.

* * *

Their helicopter pilot drops them at the village they once visited few months ago. Upon dropping themselves from the vehicle, a little brunette girl runs towards them, "Big sis! Big sis!" Ruby bend to her knees and hugs the brunette. Blake, Yang and Weiss giggles. Ellie saw someone behind the white girl's back. She asks, "Who's that, big sis?"

"Ah, I want you to meet someone, Ellie." She stands and brings Luke closer to the brunette. The little girl waves at him. The blue-haired boy shyly responds her wave. "Ellie, this is Luke. He'll be your brother from now on and Luke, this is your sister. Say hi to her," Ruby shoves him gently. The boy stutters, "H-hello..."

"Yay, I have a brother! C'mon, let's play!" Ellie pulls him away from the girls. Ruby saw a smile forms on his face. She stands and look at them. A woman approaches her, "My, that's very generous of you, Ms Rosé. She's been so lonely for the past few days. But now she has someone to play with. I'll try my best to look after him."

"It's the least I could do, ma'am. Here's his biodata. I'll keep in touch with you when you need something..." The woman nods. They hear the laughters from Ellie and Luke playing in the snow. Yang approaches her sister and place her hand onto her shoulder, "I'm proud of you, little sis..."

"Luke reminds me of myself. Both of us lost our loved ones before our eyes. Remember the time Uncle Qrow adopted me? You were so excited to meet me, just like Ellie. Don't they look like us?" Yang nods. The four of them didn't realize it's almost nightfall. They excuses themselves and aboard their helicopter. Ellie and Luke waves at them and they respond them back. The vehicle slowly ascends from the ground.

"Well, I thought those kids are your children, Ms Rosé!" The helicopter pilot, Charles say. Weiss blushes in embarrassment. Blake and Yang tries to contain their laughters. "That's so distasteful, Charles!" Weiss say.

"My, are you her wife? You're lucky to have such a beautiful wife, Ms Rosé!" Yang bursts out laughing. Blake covers her mouth with her hand. Ruby giggles, "We have yet engage, Charles. But you could say fiancée next time!"

"RUBY!" Weiss' cheeks completely turns bright red. Blake laughs along with her partner. Even Charles laughs at her. The heiress hides her face into the white cloak in embarrassment. Ruby giggles and grins at her partner.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**

**I was suppose to publish this chapter last night. I feel there's something wrong with this chapter but oh well, please enjoy it. **

* * *

Chapter 4

Since team RWBY is given a rest until Ruby gets a new weapon, Yang been rolling on her bed and groans for a couple of times. Her groans annoys the heiress on her bed, studying, "Would you keep it down, Yang?! I'm studying here!"

"You always think about studies, princess! Why can't you just chill out for a moment?" Weiss sighs and continue with her studies. Ruby is sketching something in a book on Blake's bed. The blonde turns her attention to her sister, "Whatcha' doing, little sis?" The white girl looks up to her sister and replies, "Just doing some sketching..."

Yang look at the sketching of the spider Grimm they fought yesterday. The sketches looks exactly as the Grimm. On top of the sketches is it's name, Aráneam, "Wow, you still remember how it looks? And you gave it a name, too!" She say out of impressed. She saw some detailed descriptions about it. Ruby grins at her and continue with her sketching. Few minutes later, she's done with her work. "I'm done!" She say.

Weiss gets up from her bed and take the book from her partner. The book contains all the information regarding the Grimm they fought and encountered. What impressed her is the sketching and the details she wrote, "We just fought one of these spider but you named it already?! Even the details here are complete! Since when you observe this thing?!"

"Heh, I'm not just all muscle, you know?!" The heiress shook her head. She hands the book to her partner. Ruby gets onto a sitting position and stretches both her arms. She gets up from Blake's bed and say, "I'm going to tell Professor Ozpin about this. You guys want to come along?"

"Sure, we can go to the cafeteria later," Yang replies. Weiss and Blake nods in agreement. The three of them follow their leader to the headmaster's office. On their way to his office, Blake asks, "So what about your weapon, Ruby? Have you think of something?"

"I don't know, Blake. I want something other than a scythe. Something easier for me to carry..." Suddenly, she accidentally hits someone's shoulder and drops her book. A man in a white coat immediately apologize, "Ah, my apologies! I didn't see where I was going!" Ruby rubs her shoulder gently. The man picks up her book and hands it to her. "Thank you... Wha-...?"

"We meet again, Ruby Rose..." The man say. The man is actually Doctor Alex. Yang activates Ember Celica and points it to him. Weiss and Blake do the same thing. The blonde pushes her sister to her back. Ruby looks at him with a calm yet serious face. Yang say in an angry tone, "What are you doing here?! We thought we put you in prison!"

Before he could reply, Professor Ozpin stops by them, "Ah, I was looking for the four of you. This is Doctor Alex, the new doctor for Beacon. He'll be staying here and assists you girls in the future..."

"What?! But, professor! You know what he did, don't you?! Why would someone like him help us?!" Weiss say.

"I understand what he did to Ruby. But he's the only one who would wanted to be working here. So I want the four of you to be polite with him. I hope there's no trouble between the five of you..." Blake, Yang and Weiss are speechless. Suddenly, Ruby walk pass through them and bow to the red-haired man, "Welcome to Beacon, doctor. I hope you enjoy your stay here..."

"Thank you, Ms Rosé..." He replies. Her team mates look at her in disbelief. She look at the headmaster and hands him her book. Professor Ozpin nods and excuses himself from the group. Yang lashes at the man, "What exactly you trying to do to Ruby, Alex?!" The red-haired man smirks and replies, "Dear, I have no intention on doing anything to her. But perhaps you might want to be more polite with me..."

"What?! How dare you!" Ruby quickly shoves her sister away from Alex before she punches him. She say, "Please excuse us for a moment..." She brings her teammates farther from him. When she thinks Alex won't hear them, Yang says to her sister with an angry tone, "What the hell, Ruby?! That man experimented you and you keep being polite to him?!"

"Look, if it's true Professor Ozpin brings him in, we have no choice but to treat him as a guest. Also, about that he experimented me, just put it behind. It's no use to be angry with him. Plus, we don't even know what's his actual purpose. For now, let's be cautious..." The three of them nods. They return to Alex who keeps watching them.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience just now. And please excuse my sister..." Yang is about to open her mouth but Blake quickly covers it with her hand. Ruby glares at her and the blonde immediately silent herself. She turns to look at Alex and say, "Once again, welcome to Beacon. I look forward on working with you..."

The red-haired man bows himself slightly and excuses himself. Yang pushes away her partner's hand from her mouth. Yang, Weiss and Blake glares at him but Ruby watches him walking further from them. "C'mon, let's get something to eat..." She say in a soothing voice. The three of them nods and follows her lead. After taking a quick glance on the man, they head to the cafeteria.

* * *

The clock strikes 12 midnight. Ruby is seen sleeping next to Weiss. The white girl nuzzles herself into her partner's bosom. Yang is snoring with her mouth slightly ajar while Blake is sound asleep. The room is quiet except for the blonde' snores.

The door creaks open and stood a figure at the doorway. It slowly enters the room and creeps to Ruby. The figure touches her pale white skin. The white girl mumbles in her sleep, "It tickles..." And turns herself over, facing the figure. It smiles and touches the scars on her face. Ruby whimpers and it quickly pulls it's hand away. Few seconds later, she stops whimpering.

It gently caress her white hair. It look at her with a sad face. It proceeds on her scars once again, causing her to whimper. Her whimpers are heard by her partner. Weiss slowly flutters open and jolts awake as she saw the figure. She yells, "YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Yang and Blake jolts awake upon hearing her scream. The blonde's lilac eyes turns red and drops herself from her bed.

She say in an angry tone, "Get out off here before I kill you!" The figure knows it's outnumbered immediately left their dorm. Blake heads to Ruby and checks on her, making sure she has no injuries. Yang turns to her partner and asks, "Is she alright?"

"She's fine. I'm quite surprise she doesn't wake up due to the commotion."

"Let her sleep. We'll keep this between us," Yang replies. She sits at the edge of Weiss' bed and caresses her hair. The white girl nuzzles her face into her palm. She smiles. "But why was he here? And how does he know our dorm?!" Weiss say.

"I don't know. But if he touches my sister again, I'll rip him apart, limb to limb..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note **

**I'm sorry for not updating it for too long. I was having a terrible headache on thinking for this chapter. I keep losing ideas for it. And I'm quite disappointed with this chapter. Not all of it but I'm disappointed on the bottom part. Anyway, please enjoy it even though you think it's sucks.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Yang, Weiss and Blake decided not to tell Ruby what happened last night. She was puzzled to see her team mates acting strange to her, however, she didn't ask them anything. She turned on the television and watched the news broadcast, "This morning, few hundreds of people are mysteriously missing. Some witnesses claims they were abducted to the sky by a large ship. We don't know if this is true or not but the police department are conducting an investigation on the crime scene. Aside from that, a giant crocodile appeared at Mushy Mangrove and devoured a couple of passer by at the swamp. The government suggests no one should enter the swamp without a warranty..."

"New Grimm, huh? I wonder where did they come from..." She sketched down the Grimm into her book and named it Crogall. Suddenly, someone hugged her from behind, "Morning, baby sis~!" Yang said in a cheery tone. Ruby dropped her book and her pencil onto the couch. The blonde nuzzled herself to her sister's cheek. "Yang, stop it..." The older girl giggled. She settled herself next to the white girl. Ruby picked up her notebook and her pencil. She looked at the television and continued her sketch. "You named another one? We didn't even encounter it..."

"It'll be easier like this. I just need to study it even more then it'll be complete..." She replied. The blonde looked at her sister. Silence took over between them except for the noise came from the television. Yang scratched the back of her head and said, "So, how are you with Weiss?"

"We're fine. She's still with her ice queen act but she's sweet. What about you AND Blake?" Her question caused Yang to blushed. The blonde looked down and twiddled her thumbs. The white girl giggled and hooked her arm around her sister's neck, "There's nothing to be shy about, sis! I'm sure Blake feels the same about you!"

"How are you so sure? I don't know whether she likes me or not..."

"Now where's my tough big sis?! Blake might not the type who's open up her feelings but I know deep inside she loves you. You just have to give her a push!" Yang smiled at her sister and pulled her into a tight hug. "Thank you so much, baby sis!" She said.

Outside of their dorm, Blake heard what her partner said. Her cheeks turned bright red. She hesitated to enter but as she saw Weiss walking towards her, she sprinted to her. Before the heiress could say anything, the Fauna pulled her away from their dorm.

* * *

Blake brought Weiss to the garden. She released her hand and gasped for air. The heiress gave her a puzzled look. "What's with you, Blake?" She asked. The Fauna looked around and sighed. This made the heiress more confused. Blake turned and faced Weiss. She placed her hands onto her shoulders and suddenly whined, "Weiss, help me~!"

Weiss felt weird about her Fauna friend but she patted her back gently and said, "Oookay, can you tell me what's the matter?" Blake was hesitated to tell her. She took a deep breath and let it go. Then, she spoke, "Well, I accidentally heard Yang and Ruby talking just now. And I found out that Yang likes me!"

"That's great! But what seems to be a problem?"

"Well, I do like her but I don't want her to know who exactly I am. I mean, what would she think of me..."

"That you're a Faunus?" Suddenly, Ruby appeared out of nowhere, startled both Weiss and Blake. The white girl hanged upside down on the tree branch. Weiss held her chest and exclaimed, "God, Ruby! You startled us!" Ruby giggled and gave them a grin. "H-how did you know?!" Blake said.

"Blake, I know the difference between humans and Faunus. They have different temperature and scent. Plus, your aura is different too, so I know the fact that you're a Faunus."

"Do you think that Yang would still like me? Even if I'm a Faunus...?" Ruby dropped herself from the tree and faced the two of them. She gave Blake an assuring smile and said, "Even I doubted that you guys would accepted me as a Grimm. But look, you guys still like me as the team leader and a friend. Yang cares about me even though I'm a Grimm. Blake, it doesn't matter that you're a Faunus. Sometimes differences makes us special. Just like how I feel now..."

"She's right, Blake..." Yang came from behind the tree. Blake and Weiss were shocked to see her. The Fauna didn't want to make eye contact with her partner. "You're not mad...for keeping this from you...?" She asked.

"Nah, we're partners, right?! If I were you, I would do the same thing! But I want something as an apology from you!" She said and pointed at her lips. Blake's cheeks reddened in embarrassment. Weiss and Ruby giggled. The Fauna gestured them to turn around and they did. After both of them didn't look, she pressed her lips onto her partner's.

Before Yang could respond, they heard giggles and flashes were seen. Ruby somehow perched on the tree with Yang's phone in her hands. The blonde brawler became furious and attempted to climb up the tree but she knew she can't climb. Her sister sticked out her tongue at her. Yang quickly jumped onto the branch where Ruby was perching and heard a snap. Both of them fell to the ground.

Ruby managed to land safely but Yang landed on her face first. The white girl laughed along with Weiss and Blake. She handed her sister her phone and the blonde quickly snatched it away from her. Yang looked at her partner and said, "So, what type of Faunus are you...?"

"Umm..." Blake slowly took off her bow, revealing a pair of cat ears. Silence took over between them before Yang lunged herself at her partner and hugged her tightly, "You're so adorable~!" She said.

"Well, now you have Blake so Ruby should be mine forever~!" Weiss said and hugged her partner, made them fell to the ground. Yang glared at the heiress and replied, "No! Both of them should be mine!"

"That's not fair! You can't have two at the same time!"

"Yes, I can! Ruby is my sister and Blake is my partner! You'll be forever alone~!"

"Ruby, your sister is being mean to me~!" Weiss whined. Ruby scratched the back of her head. Both the blonde and the heiress wouldn't let go of their partner. However, the white girl and the Fauna giggled. "Heh, I thought I'm the one who's possessive..." Ruby mumbled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note**

**I'm really sorry for not updating for too long. I got distracted by other matters for few weeks. I supposed to finish it last week. But oh well, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6

The four of them lie down on the grass, enjoying the noon breeze. As the wind brushes through their hair, Ruby caught someone's scent. She sits up and saw Jaune and Pyrrha winning towards them. Yang, Weiss and Blake too sits up. "'Sup you two?" Ruby asks.

"Doctor Alex wants to see you. He said it's urgent," Jaune replies. Yang suspects a rat and look at Weiss and Blake. The three of them nod to each other. The blonde girl speaks, "Does he want to see Ruby alone?"

"Umm...yes. He wanted to see Ruby alone... But he said he didn't mind if you guys come along..." Pyrrha answers. The four girls stands up. Ruby look at her team mates with a serious expression, "Now I want you guys to be nice. Just for this once, okay?" She say in a serious tone. The three of them have no choice but to agree. They follow their leader to the infirmary, where Pyrrha said he should be there.

Ruby slowly opens the door and saw Alex at his table not far from the entrance. Another serious glance on her team mates, they enter the infirmary. The red-haired man noticed them and calls them, "Ah, over here! I was expecting the four of you!"

Team RWBY slowly approaches the man. Yang gives him a deadly glare, stating that he shouldn't mess with her sister of course. Alex ignores her and escorts them to his table. A small sheet of cloth is covering something underneath it. As he take off the cover, Ruby's eyes sparkles, "Woah, you made these?!" She say. She picks up the black and white bracelets which look identical with Yang's.

"These will be your new weapon from now on. Professor Ozpin told me you broke your scythe and asked me to make a new one. Ruby, this is Eclipse Rosé."

"Wow, check it out, guys! These look exactly like Ember Celica! Can I put it on?!" She look at the man with sparkling eyes. Alex smiles and gives her a nod. Ruby wears the bracelets and activates them. She look in awe and amazement as four blades on each of the gauntlets appears from the knuckle rest. "This is awesome! And I really like the name Eclipse Rosé!" She said.

Yang, Blake and Weiss look at Alex suspiciously, however, they hide it for the sake of their leader. Ruby still ranting on of her new weapon. Finally, Blake speaks, "We should get going. We have other matters to attend..."

"Oh, right. Thanks, doctor!" Ruby said before she's pulled away by Weiss. Before they left, Alex called upon the white girl, "Ruby!" She turn around and meet with his green eyes. The man hesitates but he says, "Take care of yourself..."

"Umm...okay!" Ruby manage to wave at him before Yang pushes her out from the room.

* * *

"I don't trust him..." Yang mutters.

"Didn't we have this conversation before? He's one of Beacon staff now. We should respect him..."

"I don't know, Ruby. Whatever he use to make your weapon, I just hope it's not something that could mind control you.." Weiss said. Suddenly, Ruby stops walking. Her team mates look at her with concern. The white girl look at each of them and sighs, "Look, I know what he did to me was horrible. I'm aware that he turned me into a monster but that doesn't mean I need to hate him for the rest of my life. If he came here just to be the doctor for Beacon, then he deserves another chance. People make mistakes and they deserve a second chance. It's up to them whether to become good or evil..."

"But Ruby..."

"Please, Yang. Just for this time, please listen to me. Not only as your leader but as your sister too. Please...?" Yang, Blake and Weiss look at each other. They turn back to their leader and lock their eyes onto her scars. Yang give her a sad look and sighs, "Alright. I guess we couldn't argue with that. But I still want you to promise me to be careful!"

"I promise!" She said in a cheery tone and hugs her sister. The blonde giggles and ruffles her sister's hair. Blake smiles and Weiss shook her head with her arms crossed, "Just now she said something that made sense but then she turned childish..."

"That's not Ruby if she's too serious, no?"

"Hmm... You're right. My Ruby is a childish little pup..."

* * *

The night falls but team RWBY has yet to sleep. Ruby is tugging one of Blake's cat ears while the Fauna is reading her book. Weiss is rummaging her papers for any unfinished homework. Yang came out from the bathroom while drying her golden hair. The blonde girl settles herself next to her partner and watches her little sister tugging her ear with her mouth.

The white girl accidentally opens her mouth, causing her to fall to the floor on her back. Yang giggles, picks the Grimm up and put her on her lap. She purrs as her sister scratches the back of her ears. She look out to the window and found out it's full moon. She leaps away from her sister's lap and head to the window. She slowly pushes it open, letting the night breeze enters the room. She look up to the night sky and stares deeply to the moon.

"I used to disappear on my first year during full moon..." She mutters. She shifts herself to normal and sitting cross-legged on the book shelf. Yang approaches her sister and places her hand onto her shoulder. "And we found out that you're just a cute little Grimm!" The blonde girl said and ruffles her hair. Weiss and Blake giggles upon the siblings.

"Time flies so fast and now you've become a great leader, Ruby. I'm proud of you..." Yang said and hugs her gently.

"Few months later it'll be our graduation day..." Blake said.

"And it'll be our wedding too! Right, Weissy~?" Ruby cooed. Weiss buries her face into her pillow in embarrassment. Yang and Blake try to contain their laughters. The white girl turn to look at her sister and said, "What about you and Blake? You guys don't want to get married?" Their faces flusters in red. Yang coughs and Blake hides her face to her book. Her ears twitches vigorously.

"We just begin our relationship! Why do you expect we would get married so early?!" Yang exclaims. Weiss and Ruby laughs. Yang settles herself next to her partner with her arms crossed. "Oh, sis! I'm just _kitten_ with ya!"

"Oh god, Ruby! Did you just..."

"I blame Yang for it!" Yang give her a disbelief look. Blake hides her face behind her book while trying to contain her laughter, "How could you, Ruby?! How could you put the blame on me for your a-_mew_-sing pun just now?" She smirks.

"Oh, _purr_-lease! I can do better than that!"

"That's a surp-_Weiss_!"

"That's enough you two!" Weiss snaps but the siblings give her a smirk. Blake burst out laughing. The heiress' face turns bright red. "Oh, c'mon Weiss! We're just having some _Fauna_!" Yang gives a big thumbs up and a high five. Weiss huffs and lay down to her bed. "Now that's very _Weiss_ to you, Weiss!" Blake joins in.

The siblings laughs on their Fauna friend's pun. Weiss covers herself with her blanket and tries to contain her laughter. She doesn't mind if it's Yang who did it but Ruby and Blake? Who knew those two are pun-making dorks?

* * *

**Author's Note**

**I sucks at making puns. And here's a brief detail about Eclipse Rosé :-**

**Color : Black and White**

**Weapon Derivation : Gauntlets, Shotgun, Claws**

**Type : Dual wielding, Melee, Ranged**

**Shells : White colored with black tips (regular back shot), Black colored with white tips (long range capabilities)**

**The system is almost the same as Ember Celica's so not much should I say about it. The only difference is they have four blades on each the gauntlets' knuckle rest. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note**

**I'm still alive! After few weeks of writers block I finally brought this alive! I'm not in my comfort zone yet so forgive me if it's not the best. **

* * *

Chapter 7

Team RWBY were assigned to Mushy Mangroove. The population of Crogall increased and some reported there are new Grimm appeared recently. Charles couldn't land the helicopter due to lack of spaces. The girls dropped themselves by the rope ladder.

"Not much changes since last time I've been here..." Ruby muttered.

"Wait, you've been here too?" Yang asked.

"Been here, stayed here. Oh, watch out for quicksand."

"Quick what?" Yang found out she stepped into a quicksand after a moment of struggling. Weiss and Blake went to help her but they got themselves stuck in the quicksand. Ruby stood on the other side, watching her team mates struggling themselves to get out and giggled. "Don't just stand there, help us, you dolt!"

"Geez, didn't I told you to be careful? Here, hold onto this vine." Ruby threw a vine to her team mates. As the three of them grab onto the vine, the white girl pulled them out with a strong force, "Heave ho!" Blake safely landed on her feet but Weiss landed on Yang, crushing her, "Get off me, woman!" Yang exclaimed and pushed her away.

"Ugh, I'm covered in mud!" Weiss brushed off some mud from her skirt. Blake and Yang did the same thing. Ruby snickered on her friends. "There's bound to be more up ahead. Follow my footprints if you don't want to drown..." She said. They walked deeper into the swamp while avoiding quicksand. Few minutes passed and there were no sign of the Grimm till they reached the river. Weiss started to complain, "Are you sure the Crogalls' are here? We've been walking all along and we didn't even see it!"

"Hush, princess! It's been 15 minutes passed and you started to complain." Weiss sighed. Ruby smiled, "Just a bit more. If we don't see it, we'll go home, okay?" She said. The heiress had no choice but to agree. But suddenly Yang said, "Is it just me or the ground is kinda...hard..."

Ruby turned around and about to open her mouth but her eyes widened in shock as a Crogall emerged behind her friends. She activated Eclipse Rosé and lunged herself to the reptile. She punched it's jaw, caused it to fall backwards. Yang, Blake and Weiss were startled but they snapped to their senses as Ruby shouted, "Run!" Crogalls emerged from the water and attempted to trap them in their jaws. The white girl ran ahead of her team mates and constantly distracted the reptiles. "What are you doing, Ruby?!" Yang called out her sister.

"I'll try to distract them! You guys keep running!" Yang hesitated but Blake grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the river. Ruby punched her way through the horde of Crogall and ended up stranded on a rock, "Alright, pip squeaks! Where's your leader?!" She shouted. Suddenly, the ground beneath her rise. She released an exasperated sigh, "I'm standing on him, right?" She mumbled.

* * *

Yang looked around for her sister but since few moments ago, there's no sign of her anywhere. She panicked, however, Blake and Weiss managed to calm her down. "If she's not here by 5 minutes, we're going to find her!" The blonde said.

Right on cue, they saw a white Beowolf sprinted towards them, grabbed them in her paws and threw them to her back. The trees behind them were falling and a gigantic Crogall chased upon them. Blake, Weiss and Yang panicked, "Faster, Ruby! He's gaining on us!" Weiss shouted.

"I'm running as fast as I can and don't shout to my ears!" Yang turned around and look at the angry Crogall. "Why it look so angry?!" Yang shouted.

"Oh, you know. I was startled and strike one of his eyes and messed around for a bit. And now he's mad and wants to kill me..." Weiss groaned. Ruby sprinted deeper into the swamps, not noticing where they were heading. The Crogall chased them to King Taijitu's nest. The white Grimm caught the scent of the serpents immediately formed a plan in her head. As they got nearer to the nest, Ruby climbed up a tree and leapt from tree to tree.

Right on cue, a pair of King Taijitu appeared and wrapped themselves around the Crogall. The

larger Grimm struggled to escape. Ruby and her friends watched the Grimms' fight with each other. "Quick thinking, Ruby. The Taijitu's attacked the Crogall for intruding their nest while the Crogall thought they're hid you in their nest," Weiss said.

"But I don't think the Taijitu's would survive..." Blake muttered. The white serpent had fallen victim to the giant reptile. The black Taijitu was about to retreat when suddenly the Crogall swung it's tail to it and threw it few feet away. Ruby carefully placed her friends on the branch and lunged herself at the reptile. The white Grimm leapt onto it's head and plunged her claw into its second eye, caused it to blind. The reptile roared in pain.

Ruby grabbed it's tail and flipped it over before she clawed it's gut out. After a few strikes on it's gut, it lay lifeless on the ground with its body evaporated into the air. She turned to look at the black Taijitu. The Grimm stared at her and slithered away into its nest. The white Grimm walked to the tree where her team mates perched. Weiss, Yang and Blake dropped themselves from the branch onto her head.

"Well, our work here is done!" Yang said in her cheery tone.

"Good, now let's get out of here! I don't like the swamps!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Hey, Ruby's the one who's walking AND fighting, princess! So stop complaining already!"

"I got to say what I want, Blondie!" Blake shifted away from her two team mates and lay down onto her leader's head. Ruby sighed, "Oh, Blake. Did we picked the wrong girlfriend?" She muttered. The Faunus girl giggled.

"Wrong or not they're still our girlfriends. I guess we should just go on with it." Ruby chuckled, "You're right, Blake. You're right..."

* * *

From a tree not far from them, a woman in red dress watched them through her binoculars. She took out her cell and contacted a person, "She managed to obliterate CRO L30. Is there anything you want me to do?" She said. The person in the line chuckled.

"For now, let her taste her victory. Besides, she doesn't know what she actually killed anyway..."

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Well, that's the best I could do. I understand if it's kinda disappointing but as I said, I need to keep this story alive. Well said, Au Revoir~!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note**

**Huzzah! I'm back with another chapter for Downfall. I'm dying for this chapter. It turns into crap! But like I said, I need to keep this alive somehow. So, my school year will be starting on few days later. I might not be able to work on my other stories except for this one since Downfall is in my iPad. **

* * *

Chapter 8

The sun rises beyond the horizon, spreading the light to the continent of Vytal. The light slowly reaches Vale and onto Beacon Academy. From the window of team RWBY's dorm, a certain pale girl stare into the orange ball of light rising from the east horizon. She rarely get to see this kind of sight every morning since she would be the living alarm clock for her team mates especially her sister. But this time she's making an exception.

Weiss woke up few seconds later and saw her partner staring out of the window. After a brief stretching, she slowly approach her, not wanting to startle her, "Good morning, Ruby," she greeted the white girl.

"Good morning, Weiss,"she replied and peck the heiress' lips. Weiss blushes but she wrap her arms around her partner's neck and snuggle to her cheek. "I thought you're going to wake us up..." She said.

"I just want to see the sunrise," her partner answered. The heiress stare into the orange ball of light rising up to the sky. Ruby gently pat her hand on her partner's arm, telling her to let her go. Weiss release the white girl from her embrace. Ruby drop herself from the bookshelf and head towards the door, "If Yang ask me where I am, tell her I'm going for a stroll." Weiss reply with an okay. Her partner give her a smile and slowly close the door behind her.

Students begin to fill up the corridors and the cafeteria. Some are heading for their morning training. Ruby wanted to try out her new weapon but she decided to use it when her team are assigned with a mission. She bumped into Alex along the way, "Good morning, Miss Rosé."

"Good morning, sir. What do you think of the academy so far?"

"It's quite fine for me. But I might need some guidance for the school surroundings and staffs..."

"Should I give you a tour, sir? I'm currently have some spare time to be spend."

"Ah, I appreciate it, Miss Rosé!" Ruby bring the man around the academy while chatting along the way. Alex been asking her about her studies and life during her stay in Beacon. Somehow, the white girl is comfortable with him. She feel like she's quite close with him, despite the fact he turned her into his lab rat.

On other hand, Alex actually know his way around the academy. But as soon as he saw the girl walking around the hallway, he wanted to spend time with her. He feared that Ruby might avoid him but here he is, chatting like nothing bad ever happened between them. He's quite relief that she would thought of giving him a tour.

After showing him around from the rural areas to the courtyard and return to the same spot where they met, her scroll begin to make a beeping sound, alerting her that she received a new message. She take it out and look into her message. It was from Weiss, telling her that her team are assigned on a mission.

"Excuse me, sir! My team received a new mission! I'll see you later!" She quickly keep her scroll in her pocket, give him a quick wave and left in a blink of an eye, leaving a cloud of white rosé behind. Alex sigh and cross his arms. "You don't want to tell her?" A voice of another man is heard.

"Nah, she seem so happy with her friends. I don't think she would even bother if I told her." Ozpin showed up from the crowd of students which begin to fill up the corridors. He stand next to Alex and watch the white girl run towards her dorm room. "You know, she even stood up for you when her friends doubted your purpose on becoming one of our staff. You might not getting another chance, Alex..."

The red-haired man chuckle, "It doesn't matter, Ozpin. As long as I could watch her from far, it's enough for me..."

* * *

Ruby open the door and saw her two team mates are wide awake. Yang is still snoring on her bed with her blanket almost cover her figure. "Why don't you guys wake her up?" She said and point at her sister. Weiss release an exasperated sigh while Blake shook her head. The white girl know that whatever they do, they can't seem to wake the blonde brawler up.

She tug her sister's blanket hard. Yang's hand fidgeting around as she try to grasp for something to replace her missing blanket. "Yaaaannngggg~! Wake up~! We have a mission~!" She said in her usual childish tone. But her sister respond by rolling herself and face the opposite direction. "Screw it, I want to sleep..." She murmur.

Before she could return to her beauty sleep, Ruby roll her to the edge of her bed and push her. Yang landed with her face hit the floor followed by a loud thump. Weiss is slightly amused while Blake gasp in horror. The white girl drop herself from her bed and gently poke her head. "Is she...going to be okay?" Blake ask in concern.

"She'll be fine, Blake! But I think she broke her nose..." She heard her sister muffle in response. "See, I told you she's fine!" Ruby said.

"Sounded like she wants to kill you later..." Weiss said as she crosses her arms. Ruby chuckle, "She can kill me if she gets up right now and get ready in 5 minutes." Yang muffled fine and slowly get up with her nose bleed out. Blake help her girlfriend to tend her broken nose.

* * *

"So what's the mission anyway?" Ruby ask. Yang keeps complaining of her broken nose as she rub it gently. Blake and Weiss sigh. The heiress check on her scroll, "Apparently, a witness claim to see a fox Grimm creating havoc in some restaurants and cafés. The owners want us to exterminate it ASAP," she said.

"Wow, there're Grimm living in the city as well! They sure are evolving so fast!" Yang said.

"But where they did they come from? The first one we saw was the human Grimm two years ago. Then, Leviathan appeared. Since the Grimm died, the new types begin to appear. I'm sure there's something weird is going on..." Ruby said but suddenly she stop and look up to the sky. Her team mates stop as well. Blake's bow twitch as she heard the white girl mutter, "Three, two, one..."

Suddenly, a black fox landed on Yang's head, causing the blonde brawler to fall to the ground on her face. The Grimm quickly sprint away from the group before any of them could've catch it, "There goes the fox..." Ruby muttered.

"What're you looking at?! Get that darn thing!" Yang shouted as Blake help her to stand. Ruby grins and shifts into her white wolf, chasing after the black Grimm. They run through the crowd, avoiding being stepped on. The fox lead her to the alleyway. However, it had no escape once they reach the end of the alley.

The fox turn to face the white wolf before it and barks. Ruby respond with a growl. But she sensed something's off of the Grimm. The barks grew deeper, replaced with snarls and deep growls. She noticed the Grimm slowly grew bigger and fiercer than before. The fox grow as big as an Alpha Beowolf. Her jaw drops.

The Grimm punched her but she manage to dodge and shifted to normal. She activated Eclipse Rosé and shoot the Grimm from above. However, the Grimm caught her in it's paws and slammed her to the ground. Ruby extended the claws of her gauntlets and plunge both of them into it's paws. The Grimm roars, accidentally release the white girl.

Ruby sprints towards it's torso and plunge the claws into it. She slowly tear it open and once it's wide enough, she stopped. A large, golden core caught her eyes. But it's not the core that caught her interest. There's something curled up in the core. Something's telling her not to kill it but she plunge one of her gauntlets to the core.

She quickly back off after she pull out her claw and the Grimm explodes. Her gut told her it was a mistake but what could possibly be in there? Right on time, her team mates found her. "Ruby, did you got it?!" Yang shouted.

The white girl somewhat hesitated to answer. However, she reply, "Yeah, yeah, I got him..."

"What happened here?" Blake ask.

"The Grimm can actually grow as big as a Beowolf. And uh...stuff happens later..." Ruby stare at the evaporating Grimm before her. She caught the scent of the Grimm and a familiar scent. Her eyes widen in shock. Weiss notice something's wrong with her girlfriend, "Ruby, are you okay?"

Ruby snapped to her conscious, "Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm alright. Let's go home and report this to Ozpin..." No one dare to protest. Her team mates left the spot. She take a quick glance on the Grimm and immediately left for her team mates.

The same woman in red dress stood on the roof, watching the white girl from above. She contact someone through her ear speaker, "Subject begin to suspect. Should we act now?" The person in the line chuckle.

"Relax, Crimson. If she do find out about it, her guilt state would be our advantage to gain her back..."

* * *

**Author's Note**

**I thought I would like to use Cinder in the story but I decided to make my antagonists as OCs. It'll be easier for me to work. So, here's one of my crappy chapter for my fellow readers. Nuff said, Au Revoir~! **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Yang noticed her sister has been depressed ever since they return from their mission. She's been playing with her food and sighing. The blonde look over to her two team mates. The three of them exchange looks. Weiss ask, "Ruby, are you okay?" The white girl is startled. She dropped her fork onto the plate and look up to her team mates.

"O-oh, I'm fine. Don't worry..."

"You're not fine. You've been like this ever since we return from our mission. If you have any trouble, you can just tell us right now," Yang said.

Ruby sigh, however, she smiles. She notice her friends' concern for her. "It's nothing, sis. I'm going to see someone for a moment. You guys head back to the dorm," she said. She gets up and left the table.

* * *

"Doctor, there's someone would like to see you," the nurse said. Once Alex give her the approval, Ruby enters his office. He's quite surprise however, he welcome the white girl into his office. "Miss Rosé, what brings you here to see me...?"

The red haired man notice the depressed look on her face. Ruby settle herself on the couch in the room. The man prepared them some tea. Alex sit across the girl before him. "Is there something that concern you, Miss Rosé?" He ask.

"Just...call me Ruby, sir. Well, there's something that's bugging me. It's about the new type we've been fighting lately..." Alex's eyebrow raise slightly. He take a sip on his tea. He focused his sight onto Ruby, hearing every detail she try to say.

"This morning, my team fought with Vulpes and I followed it to the alley. Before I kill it, there's some sort of gold core in its body. And...there's something in the core... My gut told me not to kill it but I did. I can't see it clearly though but I think it's..."

"Are you positive, Ruby? It might be something else," Alex said. Ruby sigh and look down. She take a sip on her tea and put it back onto the coffee table. "I don't know, sir. If only I have both my sight, I might be able to see it clearly... And I'm stupid enough to kill it..."

Alex couldn't bear the tone of the girl before her. He place his cup onto the table and look at Ruby's scar. The three black scar from the fight with Leviathan. "I can return your sight, Ruby," he decided. The white girl look up in a jolt. "R-really?" She stuttered.

"Of course. I just need to extract the acid from your left face. You're lucky it didn't spread to your whole body." A new feeling sprouts in Ruby. She feel happiness in her despite the news is coming from the man who turned her into a Grimm. She can't wait to tell her friends the good news. "So, when can we start?" She ask.

"I'm free currently. Why don't we start before my shift?" He answered. Ruby smile's widen.

* * *

Yang, Weiss and Blake been walking around the school compound to find their leader. But for the past two hours, there's no sign of the white girl anywhere. "Where is that girl? She's not even in the dorm..." Weiss muttered.

"She seems troubled with something though. Do you guys have any idea about it?" Blake look at her two team mates. Both of them shook.

"No, and that's what worries me. She should've told us if she have something in her mind..." Yang reply. They went to the tree where the four of them use to rest under it but they had no luck. They decided to return to their dorm until a certain white haired girl blocked their path. Weiss was about to scold her for scaring them but she stare at her girlfriend's face. The usual black scars that damage her face has gone. Her left eye has return to normal.

Ruby snickers over her friends' reaction. "'Sup guys! Like my new look?" She said in enthusiasm. Yang immediately return to her conscious, "R-Ruby, your face..."

"I know! The scars' gone and I have both my sight! I can see clearly now! I forgot how bright the world is!" She exclaims. Blake giggles. Weiss crosses her arms and shook her head. Yang smile and touch her left face. The rough surface of the scars finally replaced by the smooth pure white skin of her sister.

"I miss this look of yours so bad, little sis..." She murmured. Ruby nuzzle her face into the blonde's palm just like a cat. She murmured, "I miss it too, big sis..."

In a distant midst, Alex watches the four girls with a smile on his face. He felt relief for the first time since he came to this prestigious academy. He doubt to gain trust from the white girl's team mates but seeing them happy makes the red haired man happy.

The girls decided to head back to their dorm and get some rest. Laughters and giggles filled the atmosphere between them. Ruby notice Alex has been staring at her. She smiles and secretly wave at him. A joy has sprout in his heart. He smiles and return the wave to the white girl.

* * *

Crimson swiped her card through the scanner, opening the door to the laboratory. A row of containers filled with Grimm lighten as she passes by. But her destination is the door at the end of the row. She swipe her card through the scanner at the wall and enters.

A man in black suit standing in the middle of the empty room. The woman in red dress approach her boss, "Sir, which subject should we send out to lure BEO A27?" She ask. The man didn't answer. However, he respond with a hearty chuckle.

"We don't have to. She'll come here by herself. And she'll soon realize where does exactly she belong with..." Crimson bow and excuse herself. He raise both his arms into the air with a crazed face.

"Oh, my beautiful creation! Daddy's here to welcome you back in my arms! I won't let anyone hurt you again!"

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Here's chapter 9 for you readers. Sorry for making it short. The suspense will confuse you guys and I purposely made it like that. Ufufufu~**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Remind me again why did we agree to spend our weekend doing missions?" Yang groans.

"Uh...because Ozpin said so?" Ruby reply, shrugged. "But why he's coming with us?" Yang points at the red haired man next to Ruby. Alex mostly ignore the girls conversation despite his name was mentioned.

"Ozpin wants to know where did the Grimm came from. So he suggested to bring Alex along to get an immediate result," Blake answered. The blonde brawler give him a deadly glare. Ruby notice her sister's glare to the man next to her. "Yang, what did I told you before?" She said. Yang rolled her eyes and mumbled.

For moments they've been walking around the Forever Fall forest, there's no sign of Grimm anywhere. The forest is awfully quiet without the chirps of birds to fill the atmosphere. Alex sensed something's unusual around them. "It's...quiet.." Weiss muttered.

"Too quiet. Something's not right..." Ruby said. She went ahead but not too far from her friends. She attempted to capture any unusual scent or stench lingering in the air but her ears caught something that brings sudden fear in her. A scream. "Did you guys hear that?" She ask.

"Hear what?" Yang and Weiss ask in unison. "I hear it," Blake confirms and so does Alex. "It's this way. Follow me," the man ordered. The girls follow his lead. They went deeper into the forest and the screams grew louder and louder. Finally, they stumbled upon a strange building shaped of a dome.

"Wait, isn't this Alex's old building?" Yang said.

"That's stupid. Alex's lab is far to the north. This is Forever Fall. How is that possible?" Weiss protested. Ruby place her ear to the door but she caught nothing. The screams have vanished, replaced by absolute silence. "Deja vu, don't you think?" Blake muttered.

"Let's go inside..." Ruby answered. She slowly push the door open, allowing the light from the outside enters. The girls activated their weapons and proceed with caution. So far, only the echoes of their footsteps greet them.

Suddenly, the door slam shut with a loud bang and darkness takes over. A low chuckle finally makes it's appearance. The lights turns on, revealing a horde of Grimm surrounding them. A low voice is heard, "Welcome home, Ruby Rose..." The horde growls and grunts while Ruby look around to find the source of the voice. Everyone is in position to fight.

"Thank you for bring her back home, Alex. We appreciate your help..." Alex is shocked. Yang's eyes turns from lilac to bright red. She glare at the red haired man and shouted, "YOU! I KNEW WE SHOULDN'T TRUST YOU!"

"No! I don't have anything to do with this!" Alex protested. The voice chuckle, slightly entertained. "Show yourself!" Ruby shouted. The voice laughs. "Oh, my little sweetheart! Why did you have to live with those pests?"

"They are my friends! And if you try to hurt them, I'll tear you apart!" Ruby growls. She felt a sudden aggression inside her. An anger which she never felt for a long time.

"Such aggression! That's what I expected from you, little one! Unfortunately, you don't belong with them..."

Ruby clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. The horde didn't move a single step. Only grunts and growl are heard from them. "BEO A27. Your status; unstable. And I wondered how did you survive out there with your molecules are not fully charge..."

"I don't care if you don't wanted to show your face! But nobody messes with my sister!" Yang shouted. The voice chuckle once again. But he didn't make his appearance. Crimson stepped in between the horde with a smirk on her face. "We can stabilize you, Ruby. Once we did, you can live freely like everyone else. You don't have to worry about killing humans again..."

Ruby finally calms down. The offer is quite tempting and the white girl was thinking on letting them to stabilize her. However, Alex steps in, "No more lies, Kane! I know what would happen once you stabilize her molecules! She is my responsibility!"

"She was meant to be created for destruction! Not protection! She's the destructor, not a protector! A mutt like her was supposed to learn to kill her own kind!" The man named Kane shouted. Ruby was taken aback by his words. Kane chuckles. "Bring her to her special cell. Make sure she's chained up!" He said.

"What about the other four?" Crimson ask. "Throw them to the disposal chamber! We'll deal with them later..." Crimson nod and proceed to capture Ruby. The horde begin to move and separate the white girl from her team mates. Half of the horde brings her to her cell while the other half bring her friends to their cell.

* * *

"I knew you planned something terrible for us! Now look what you did! Who knows what that freak would do to Ruby!?" Yang pinned the blame onto the red haired man ever since they're locked up in the cell. Weiss sits at a corner with her head buried in her knees as Blake tries to comfort the heiress.

"I didn't expect things would be like this! I didn't know he was behind of all the assaults!" The man protest. Their argument went on for few moments until Blake decided to break them up, "That's enough, both of you! If we want to find Ruby, we have to find a way out of here!" Both of them stopped and look at the Faunus. Alex look at the metal door and thought of something. He walk towards the door and inspect it. He tensed up his muscle and punched the door open. Weiss quickly look up to the open exit.

Yang and Blake watch in awe and disbelief, "But how...?" Yang's jaw drops. "I'm still part Grimm. That's all you have to know," he said. He approaches the heiress and offered his hand. "Let's find your girlfriend..." Weiss accepted his hand and stands. Without wasting any time, they leave their cell before the alarm went off.

They slowly walk through the cells filled with Grimm and humans as well. Weiss gasp when they stumbled upon a hybrid child in a cell. "What are these...?" Weiss ask. Alex hesitated to answer, however, he reply, "This is what we called failures. If the experiment went wrong, they will be locked up here until the day they will be dispose. Either they will be killed or fed to the other successful experiments"

"But...is Ruby a failure? I mean, Kane mentioned she's unstable and was meant to be the destructor... What does he meant by that?" Yang ask despite the trust issue between him. Alex look down, unable to look at the 'failures' in their cells.

"She was supposed to be a failure since she's unstable. But Kane insisted on finding her and charge her molecules. And if he do stabilize her, she'll become a deadly killing machine..."

"But why did you insist on turning her into one in the first place?" Weiss ask in a pathetic tone.

"Because I didn't know! Kane injected something inside her before we charge her! I found out about it once I look into her DNA! If I know what did he injected into her, I might be able to create a vaccine for her! But the only thing I know about the substance is black in color. And I don't think there are such thing exist in this world..."

Silence took over between them. No one dares to continue the conversation and immediately dropped out.

* * *

A dark figure silently crawls toward two men guarding the path to the special cell. She found a screw lying on the floor and quickly pick it up. She aim it far enough to distract one of them and throw it. One of the men went to investigate the sound of faint metal clinging with each other. Ruby took this opportunity to choke the second guard with her chain. Once she's positive the man is dead, she pull him away from the spot.

The first guard return and notice his partner has gone. His suspicion grew and he begin to patrol the cells. He stumble upon an empty cell, where Ruby was locked in. Instead, he found the dead body of his partner. "W-what the...?" He mumbled. Suddenly, he's knocked out cold and fell to the cold floor. Ruby quickly search his body and found a key to her chain in his breast pocket. She immediately unlock the chains from her wrist and her ankles.

Luckily, they are dumb enough to left her gauntlets on the table outside her cell. After she equipped Eclipse Rosé, she heard footsteps coming to her way. She quickly climb into the air vent and hide for a moment. A group of five men investigated her cell and panicked as they found two dead bodies instead the white girl. Alas, the alarm goes off. Ruby realize she has no escape as they released the Grimm hounds. She silently crawl through the vent, not knowing where it would lead her.

Meanwhile, Yang, Blake, Weiss and Alex are panicking. They hear Crimson's voice through the speakers, "Attention! BEO A27 has escaped! I repeat, BEO A27 has escaped!" Before the four of them could say anything, the Grimm hounds have found them instead of Ruby. Due to the hounds' size and number, they had no choice but to run.

"What are those things?!" Yang shouted.

"Probably the hounds they created! Their senses are a lot sensitive than normal dogs! We have to run and find a way to distract them!" Alex answered. Weiss manage to cast ice wall and bought them some time. However, the ice couldn't withstand the weight of the Grimm. They quickly ran through the hallways but the hounds somehow manage to catch up with them. They reached a two way junction and out of panic, Weiss is separated from the group.

Some of the hounds chase after the heiress. Weiss could only run and hoped for someone come to her rescue. She ended up stumble upon the empty room at the end of the hall. She decided to hide in the room but Alex said their senses are sensitive. She slightly back away from the door and suddenly, someone cover her mouth and drag her deeper into the room. The heiress panicked but as soon she saw the face of the person, she gasp.

"Ruby!" She squealed. The white girl place her finger on her lips, indicating her to keep quiet. Weiss nod. Right on time, the hounds bust open the door and search the room. Ruby quickly hid both of them in a locker. Weiss cover her mouth and nose with both her hands. The Grimm searched every corner of the room. One of them stopped before the locker. The hound stare at the locker, unaware of a pair of crimson eyes staring at it in caution. Cold sweat trails down their cheeks.

For a moment, the hound didn't make any move. But it soon grew bored and left the room with the other hounds. Once the pack left, Ruby and Weiss gets out from the locker. "That was a close call..." Ruby muttered. She look at her girlfriend with a goofy grin. Tears are formed on the corners of Weiss' eyes. The heiress pull her in a tight hug.

"You dunce..." She murmured. Ruby return the hug and caressed her white, ebony hair. Once they released each other, she ask, "Where are the others?"

"We got separated once they release the hounds. I don't know where are they right now..."

Ruby peek out of the room and found nothing in the hallway. She gestured the heiress to follow her. They quietly sneak out, avoiding the patrolling guards and lurking hounds. Both girls reached the junction. But the path was blocked by a group of men and hounds. Ruby saw an air vent not far from them. She sneak to the grate and loosen the screws. She carefully remove the grate and gestured Weiss to follow.

They quietly walk through the vent and prevent themselves from tripping. They manage to sneak passed the guards and hounds, however, they reached some sort of control room of the building. Ruby stopped dead on her tracks. Weiss whispered, "What is it?"

"I think this is the control room. Let's check out their plans..." Weiss nod. Ruby carefully open the grate below her and dropped herself out from the vent. Weiss dropped herself and landed on her arms. She blushes in embarrassment and get off of her girlfriend.

Ruby look around in the control room and found no one. Weiss called out to her, "Ruby, check this out!" The white girl walk towards the heiress who's standing in front of the giant computer. She take a seat before the giant screen and logged in, however, a password is required. "Great, we need a password..." Weiss muttered.

"We don't have to. I can hack into the system and log in without the password. We don't have to waste time finding the password..."

"Where did you learn this stuff?" Weiss ask. She receive a grin as a response. "It's a secret..." She reply. The heiress rolled her eyes and smile.

After few attempts, Ruby manage to log in to the computer. She opened a black suspicious file and pop out menus regarding the Grimm they've created appear. Hundreds of menus appear and suddenly stopped with Ruby's name on it. "Hey, that's you!" Weiss exclaims. They're quite aware of the word 'Unstable' but something else that made them gasp.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Happy New Year to everyone! Are you guys ready for the year 2014? Well, apparently I'm getting ready for my school day tomorrow. Anyway, here's another chapter for Downfall. Au Revoir~!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Subject is fully charged. Once the virus kicks in, she will be an unstoppable killing machine..." A woman's voice is heard in the back. Ruby jumps from her seat. Weiss has armed herself with Myrtenaster. Crimson chuckles. Her sharp yellow eyes stare into Ruby's crimson eyes.

"But how...? I escaped before anyone of you could do it!" She shouted in angst.

"Those weren't ordinary chains. We'd figured you would escape so we charged you by using those chains. That way, you will become the master's favorite pet..." Ruby is filled with anger and all of the sudden she shifts into her Grimm and slammed Crimson to the wall. She growled fiercely at the woman in red.

"Face it, mutt. You're nothing but a monster. You're going to serve Kane and do as he desire. There's no where to escape from him, Ruby. If you run, we'll hunt you down..." Ruby slowly crush the woman and snarls. She thought about killing her until the door slammed open and Yang, Blake and Alex enters in shock. The blonde brawler yells, "RUBY! PUT HER DOWN!"

The white Beowolf refuses. She tighten her grip around the woman in red. Yang slowly approach her angered sister and soothe her, "Ruby, calm down... We heard everything. If you don't control yourself, you would gone wild. Now, put her down and back away..." Her growls grew lower and lower. Her grip loosens and dropped the woman to the ground.

Ruby backs away and whimpers, lowering her head slightly. Yang gently pet her and shush her, "It's okay, Ruby. I'm not mad at you..." Crimson gets up and chuckles as she tries to regain her breath. "You'll never get away from this..." She muttered.

Suddenly, the alarm went off once again and a group of men enters with their guns pointed at them. Team RWBY and Alex gathered in circle with the men surrounded them. Ruby thought of an idea quickly grab her friends and crash through several walls.

Every path she chose most likely was blocked by Grimm or men. She crash through them like a bowling ball and sprint for the exit. But the door shut close all of the sudden. She turn back but has blocked by the hounds. She take a deep breath and spit fireball to the wall at her left, creating a hole big enough for her to walk through.

After she went pass through the hole, she quickly find another exit and bust open the door. She finally see light and the red leaves of the Forever Fall forest. Without wasting any time, she quickly make a run for Beacon.

Crimson walk out and watches the white Beowolf run away. She contacted Kane through her ear speaker, "Subject has escape once again. You want me to track her down?" She ask. The man chuckles.

"It doesn't matter anymore. The virus is currently active. Just a little push, she will be the monster of my dreams..."

* * *

The shattered moon is hanging above their heads. There aren't any stars in the night sky. Only darkness surrounded the moon and accompany a white Beowolf underneath it. She reached the courtyard of Beacon Academy. She look up to the large building before her. A sudden sorrow struck her.

Alex dropped himself from her back. He glance at the white Beowolf and her friends, "I'm going to find out about the virus. For now, stay safe..." That's all he could say to them. He slowly walk towards the entrance with guilt stuck in his heart. Ruby look down to the ground. Yang noticed her sister's depression, stroke her fur in comfort.

"All those Grimm we've been fighting all along...they're all..."

"We know, Ruby. We know. But you're not the only one who killed them. Remember Titan? I'm the one who killed it..." Yang reply.

"But I... Am I a monster...?"

"You're not a monster, Ruby. Please, don't say things like that. You're our friend, our leader and most importantly, my sister... No matter what they call you, nothing would change between us..." The blonde's words soothed the Beowolf. A faint smile is formed on her face.

"It's getting chill out here. Should we head inside?" Yang suggested. Ruby nod. She lay down and allowed her sister to carry her sleeping Faunus girlfriend on her back. Yang slowly bring Weiss down who is fast asleep as well. The Grimm returned to her human figure and carry the heiress in bridal style.

Ruby glance on her sister and smile, "Thanks, sis. I really appreciate your words..." She muttered. Yang respond with her signature grin.

* * *

Team RWBY are given a rest due to yesterday's event. Yang was thinking on hanging out with her sister but Ruby is nowhere to be seen. She decided to take a stroll instead. She dropped by team JNPR's dorm but they aren't in their dorm, probably went out for a mission.

She headed to the courtyard and proceed to the garden. She sat on the bench and let the morning breeze brushes through her golden hair. She look around and her eyes caught a white pup running around chasing a butterfly. She smiles. But then she saw a red wolf chasing after the pup. The red wolf pounced the pup and both of them rolled on the ground. After few rolls, the wolf lays down and the white pup in on its head. She tug the wolf's ear with her mouth playfully.

Yang watches both of them playing and chasing each other. She realize her sister is the white pup and the red wolf is Alex since the man told them that he's still a part Grimm. She saw her sister smiles at him, a happiness that she missed so much. For once, she doesn't mind the man get close to her sister. In her eyes, he seemed genuine on helping Ruby to find vaccine for her and somehow she bonded with him. At last, Yang decided to entrust Ruby to him.

The next day, after she woke up her friends and put her clothes on, Ruby immediately drink a glass of warm milk and grab a toast. Weiss notice her rushing girlfriend ask, "Why are you rushing, Ruby?"

"Oh, I going to hang out with someone. Don't worry, I won't be long!" She munched the toast quickly and wear her sneakers. Before she open the door, Yang called her, "Ruby!" The white girl stopped dead. Her sister wouldn't allow her to go out if she knew whom she's going to meet with.

"Send my regards to Alex later..." Ruby, Weiss and Blake couldn't believe what they heard from the blonde. However, the white girl smiles wide, "Okay! See you guys later!" She open the door and head out with joy.

Blake is curious of her girlfriend's sudden change, "Didn't you don't trust Alex on Ruby?" Yang turn to look at the Faunus and smile. She reply, "She's happy when she's with him. I thought...maybe I should give him a chance. At least, for him to redeem himself..." She tighten her grip on the tattered red cloak she use to replace her scarf. Weiss and Blake give her a small smile.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Here is Alex's brief information;**

**Brilliant red hair with green eyes. Aged 42. Talks in English accent (sometimes). His Grimm is Beowolf as well, covered in red coat. **

**That's all I could tell. I'll try to finish the next chapter as soon as possible! Au Revoir, mes ami~!**


End file.
